Guest Star
by Juste D
Summary: Cette fois, la consigne était : Bien confortablement installés devant votre ordinateur, vous regardez un épisode de TVD de votre choix quand soudain, vous passez à travers l'écran et vous retrouvez de l'autre côté avec eux. Libre à vous de provoquer un scandale, de prendre un personnage à partie, de participer aux opérations en cours... Rien ne m'appartient, just for fun ! JustD.


A y est , c'est la pause hivernale de la 3ème saison... J'aurai toujours du mal à comprendre leur stratégie marketing, à couper la diffusion d'une série aussi longtemps... Enfin, c'est pas grave.  
Au lieu de regarder l'épisode de la semaine, petit rituel très addictif ma foi ; je vais me faire un épisode de la saison 2, un de mes fav... l'avant dernier , le 2x20 - The Last Day - quand Damon se fait croquer par Tyler, juste avant l'ultime sacrifice !  
Alors, les enfants sont couchées et je ne les entends pas trop chuchoter des "Alice, laisse moi...! - Mais je trouve pas mon Doudou... ! - Il est sous ton oreiller, chuut... !" ; le Chou est à son dernier jeu en ligne, le casque sur les oreilles, juste à coté de moi, je n'ai qu'à éteindre la lumière du salon, m'emmitoufler dans ma couverture polaire rouge (sexy girl... ? où ça ?!) et appuyer sur PLAY...  
L'écran noircit...

"_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._"

_I love you_...  
Stefan lui rend son baiser  
_Close your eyes... close your eyes_  
Stefan s'exécute...  
Ils se lâchent la main...  
Il ouvre les yeux  
seul  
Stefan téléphone à Damon qui est avec Matt, Caroline et Tyler dans la forêt pour lui dire qu'Elena est partie de sa propre volonté avec Klaus en vue du sacrifice pour la réalisation de la malédiction du doppelganger.  
Mais Tyler se transforme rapidement, bien trop rapidement... !

- Tyler, non, non ! Attends ! que je m'écris en me redressant et...!  
Me voila en pantalon de pyjpyj rayé rouge et blanc et en polaire rose, les pieds nus au milieu des bois ?!  
Il fait nuit, il gèle et le seul truc que j'arrive à faire, c'est me jeter sur Damon à trois pas de moi, évitant de justesse une masse humaine lancée à toute vitesse.  
Tyler rugit tel un animal que je n'ai jamais entendu.  
Il se tortille de douleurs et commence une impossible transformation, sous des craquements d'os...  
Je suis vautrée sur Damon de tout mon long. Pourquoi n'ai-je plus envie de lui dévorer le cou de baisers, histoire de découvrir son parfum ?  
Il se redresse me poussant sans douceur.  
Il m'attrape le bras d'une poigne de fer m'obligeant à me remettre sur mes jambes... comme on soulève un tout petit enfant manquant de tomber...  
Il m'interroge du regard, avec une mimique d'incompréhension.  
Il ordonne à Matt et Caroline d'aller s'enfermer dans la cellule des Lockwood afin de les protéger d'une attaque certaine, rendant les quelques balles de bois qu'il avait prises à Matt l'instant plus tôt.  
Ils partent en courant.  
Tyler rugit toujours, ses yeux sont d'un jaune surnaturel, lupin.  
Damon m'attrape sous le bras, au sens propre, et détale à son tour...

Quand il a pris assez de distance avec Tyler, il ralentit et me pose enfin au sol, à moitié sonnée par tant de vitesse.  
- Qui es tu toi ?! me hurle-t-il, fou de rage.  
- Chrystel... ? d'une toute petite voix...  
- Quoi ?! c'est quoi ce nom ?  
- C'est... breton... ? Ecoute, je ne sais pas plus...  
- Que fais tu ici ?!  
- Je n'en sais rien, j'étais devant ma télé et POUF ! me voilà devant toi... ! Oh mon dieu...  
- Devant ta télé... ?  
- Devant quoi d'autre dans une telle tenue ?! me rebiffant.  
-... soulevant ses sourcils et écarquillant ses yeux qui me restent magnifiques.  
- Sérieux, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici... et je veux autant que toi disparaître, retourner chez moi, avec mes enfants, mes chats et mon mari...  
- Estime toi heureuse d'avoir un mari avec une telle tenue... pauvre homme ! compatissant  
- Ca va là ! Tu as l'âge de mon petit frère je te ferais remarquer ! Un peu de respect ! tempétai-je  
- Ah ! parce que je suppose que tu es née dans les années 50... ? 1850, peut être ?!

- Ok, Tu vas mourir... décréta-t-il avec ce sourire qui me faisait tant soupirer il n'y avait encore que quelques secondes.  
Là, je comprenais que c'était bien à moi qu'il s'adressait et cela ne me faisait plus du tout frissonner d'un doux plaisir...  
- A moins que... comme s'il était frappé par une nouvelle idée, qui, j'en avais l'intuition, n'allait pas me séduire davantage que la précédente.  
Mais je n'entendis pas les pas précédant une course, ni les halètements, ni les grognements annonçant l'arrivée d'un animal sauvage.  
Le loup était déjà là, il était déjà sur lui.  
Mes yeux ne virent même pas tout, mon cerveau n'enregistra que le résultat.  
Damon se retrouva - encore - au sol, la bête sur lui.  
Ils se débattirent et je ne pouvais que crier mon refus.  
Damon le repoussa violemment, le faisant voltiger à plusieurs mètres, avant de m'attraper à nouveau comme il put, et fuir à grande vitesse... mais super grande vitesse !

Quand on s'arrêta enfin, nous étions dans la ville.  
J'étais sur le point de vomir cette fois.  
- Mais bon sang, je suis trop abruti ! se morigéna-t-il. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas laissée là-bas ?! tu aurais fait diversion pendant que je me sauvais !  
La nausée eut raison de moi, je rendis mon diner dans les plates-bandes, prenant soin de ne pas m'oublier sur le bitume mais dans un coin de terre...  
- Yeurk ! A la place de ça, je te trimbale et tu ne tiens même pas la vitesse, alors j'imagine même pas le bourbon ; en prime, j'ai déchiré la manche de ma chemise et j'ai une égratignure... !  
- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que...  
- Tu pensais quoi Miss Monde ?!  
-... que j'allais empêcher Tyler de te mordre... murmurai-je.  
- Quoi ? perplexe, regardant sa blessure au creux de son bras, comprenant en même temps les conséquences.  
- Je suis désolée... mais ça va aller ! m'écriai-je.  
- Mais comment tu sais déjà qu'il m'a mordu ? Tu sers à quoi, toi concrétement dans la vie ?! hurla-t-il. Je me suis fait bouffer par un loup garou ! Je vais crever, comme Rose ! entre rage et panique  
- Non ! Il y a un moyen...  
- Tu vas voir le moyen que je te réserve moi...  
Et il me reprit par dessus son épaule cette fois, tel un sac de pommes de terre...  
- Avec ton haleine de chacal, je préfère garder ta tête le plus loin possible de la mienne...  
Et il se remit à courir plus vite que la musique...

Il ne s'arrêta que quand il ouvrit une porte à la volée, alors que des personnes étaient déjà à l'intérieur de l'appartement..  
Il me posa, et Klaus s'adossa à sa chaise.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu avais été invité à entrer... déclara-t-il d'abord sans se retourner.  
Je sentis une présence dernière moi, Katherine était à la table du salon, et se mit debout, faisant mine de s'approcher de nous deux.  
- Je viens te demander de reporter ton rituel... demanda Damon  
- Nous avons déjà parlé de cela, lui répondit Klaus... en se levant et se tournant vers nous assez théâtralement je dois dire...  
- Oui, mais c'était avant que je sauve ton loup garou et ta vampire et que je tue ta sorcière...  
- Excuse moi... ?! s'écria t il froidement.  
- Tu as bien entendu... Alors soit tu abandonnes ton vilain petit projet, le provoqua-t-il, soit tu me tues, ça m'est égal...  
- Ca reste une possibilité... mais... qui est cette créature rose ? posant enfin son regard sans âge au milieu de ce visage poupin, sur moi.  
- C'est ma seconde option, qui peut te plaire... déclara Damon.  
- Tu me déçois Damon, tu es un adversaire de valeur à mes yeux, mais là franchement, dans le choix de ta compagne... ! grimaçant comme s'il était devant le plus laid des petits roquets...  
- Quoi ?! Mais je ne suis pas avec elle ! protesta -t-il. Elle est minuscule, elle s'habille comme un sac et elle est mariée !  
- Ouuh ! Pauvre homme ! compatit Klaus à son tour, alors que j'entendis Katherine glousser dans mon dos..  
- Je vous remercie... maugréai-je, ne réalisant même pas que j'étais en pyjama, entourée de trois vampires beaux à tomber, mais surtout cruels à tomber aussi... mais mort.  
- Silence, Miss Monde ! m'asséna Damonl. C'est ma monnaie d'échange... se retournant vers le vampire millénaire.  
- Ta quoi ?! m'écriai-je.  
- Tu retardes d'un mois ton foutu rituel, et en échange je te donne cette... fille... ainsi tu as tout le temps de la transformer en vampire ou que sais-je..en. animal de compagnie ?!  
Je donnais un pauvre coup de poing dans le biceps de Damon, plus proche de moi... et me fracturai certainement le haut des quatre doigts de ma main droite... alors qu'il ne s'ébranla même pas d'un millimètre, me fusillant encore de son regard de glace.  
- Alors, on est d'accord ? proposa t il encore à Klaus. Elle est à toi ?  
- Je ne dirai pas non à un petit encas... avec son sourire de bébé.  
- Damon, non, je t'en prie, je suis sûre que je peux vous être utile à quelque chose, le suppliai-je soudain.  
Je n'avais plus ni envie de l'embrasser dans le cou, ni envie de le maltraiter comme mon petit frère, ni même de le faire tourner en bourrique. Je savais ce que Klaus convoitait et ma polaire rose ne l'arrêterait pas...  
- Bye bye Miss Monde... et merci pour ce répit... me tenant le menton, m'embrassant sur le front comme une toute petite fille.  
Et la seconde d'après, il n'était plus là.  
Un claquement d'air. Klaus avait pris sa place face à moi.  
Il se pencha sur moi, me dominant de toute sa taille et de toute sa puissance.  
Il m'enserra la taille et me souleva pour me mettre à sa hauteur, sentant le vide sous mes pieds... sentant l'échafaud.  
Et je criai mon refus absolu, un énorme NON, poussant mes bras en avant, tentant vainement de le repousser. Son visage plongea droit sur mon cou, toutes dents dehors.  
Puis je l'entendis dire d'une voix douce et gentille  
- Réveille toi mon chouchou, tu es en train de faire de l'apnée... réveille toi... ta série est finie... tu devrais aller te coucher dans le lit... tu seras mieux...  
J'ouvris les yeux voyant ma réalité : mon Chou chéri, que je repoussais, les deux bras tendus sur ses épaules...

Pauvre homme... !


End file.
